


SBI Oneshots

by Ranbootful



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Hears Voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbootful/pseuds/Ranbootful
Summary: I decided it'd be easier to put all my one-shots in one book! If you have any request put them in the comments! Have a nice Day/Night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. They won't leave.

Ghostza hummed a soft tune as he floated out of his house smiling when Techno and Carl came into view. The piglin hybrid slowed to a Trott as he came closer to him. "Where are you going Ghostza?" He said in a monotone voice. Although that's pretty much the only thing he spoke in. 

"Im going to the L'Manberg ruins!" Ghostza said brightly. "Why?" Techno said as he slid off Carl leading him to his stall. "There are some really pretty flowers that grow there! And I wanna pick some." Techno let out a surprised, 'Heh!?' "I didn't know you liked flowers and stuff like that... Are you the one leaving flower crowns around the house? I thought that was Wilbur or something." 

Ghostza nodded happily. "Wilbur taught me how to make flower crowns! I really like gardening too!" "Why?" Techno said curiously. Ghostza's smile dulled for a second before he turned away. "Wanna go with me?" Ghostza said quietly. "I-" Techno was met by a harsh push from Carl. He turned to glare at the horse who just glared back. 

"Sure." Ghostza clapped his hands together before floating in the direction of L'Manberg's ruins. Techno just huffed and followed him. 

Ghostza happily picked flowers and put them in his satchel making sure to leave one of each. Techno was picking a Bright red flower for Ghostza when he felt someone gently take his crown and put something else on his head. He looked back at Ghostza his eyes widening when he realized what was put on his head. "You made me a flower crown?" Techno said slowly.

"Yup!" Ghostza responded a grin forming on his face. Techno looked up slightly to see red and pink roses carefully seated on his head. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he looked back at Ghostza. "Thanks." He said sincerely. Ghostza smiled back before looking to the sky. "We should probably head home it's getting dark." Ghostza closed his satchel before moving to leave. "Yeah..." 

Techno and Ghostza finally made it home. The sunset began darkening in the background. "Bye Techie.-" "-Wait!" Ghostza turned to look at Techno. "You okay?" Techno rubbed his arm nervously looking down. "You never told me why you like gardening. I know it sounds stupid but I just- am curious. Phil never mentioned liking gardening..." 

Ghostza's expression saddened before he responded quietly, " Plants won't leave you." Techno paled a little. "What?" He said slowly. "Plants won't- can't. Leave you. At the end of the day you or Wilbur and Tommy when he visits. You always leave me. Sometimes you don't even visit. The only thing that stays are plants- flowers." 

Ghostza looked down shaking his head in shame. "Im sorry for dumping this on you. I'll just- go inside now-" Techno hugged him harder than hes hugged anyone before his eyes watering slightly. "Im spending the night with you tonight- I have a- a rat problem yeah. I have a rat problem so I can't stay there tonight."

Ghostza let out a weak chuckle. "Okay, you can spend the night. I love you, Techie." Ghostza hugged him back making Techno hug him a little loser. "I love you to Ghostza."


	2. What Once was lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is revived, the SBI family is finally back together! Life couldn't be better, right? Wrong. Wilbur is back and facing more problems than ever. Who's to say Techno will get there in time again?

The skies lit up with a bright white light a sharp contrast from the midnight black sky. Wilbur looked up to the sky his eyes flashing a crimson red when the sky lit up. Each member of his family was obsessed with some aspect of the weather, his was lightning. Lightning is dangerous, yet beautiful, like most things in this world. 

He'd been revived but of course, there was a price to pay. They just didn't know that price was Phil's sanity. Phil died a week after he was revived and it felt like the guilt clawing at him would never cease. That was until Phil came back as Ghostza, they got their family back... But it didn't feel the same, not after everything that had happened. 

He got all his memories back, good ones, bad ones, Ghostbur's memories. A sick grin formed as he remembered the color draining from Dreams face as a fuming Wilbur literally man hunted him and almost beat him half to death. George stopped him of course, behaving like his loyal golden retriever yet again.

He didn't understand how you could go back to someone who has wronged you so much. He grimaced as he thought of how Tommy did the same, the boy should never have forgiven him, never have given him this many chances, but he did. And Wilbur hated himself for it. He shivered as rain poured down from the skies onto his yellow sweater, drenching it with rain-water. His hair was soaked as well but he didn't mind.

He found this funny in some sick way. His father died during weather like this, at the same place he was sitting right now, he'd also died here. Not in the trench but in a room located on this land. The land he had created. "Wilbur?" He heard a high pitched voice call out. He winced as he looked back, his eyes meeting Techno and Tommy's.

"What are you doing out here? You're all soaked n' shit." Tommy screeched over the weather lightning lighting up their faces for a second letting him see Techno's fearful expression and Tommy's confused one. He mentally cursed himself out as he realized Techno and Phil were in this same situation only a week ago. 

"Can you... Step away from the edge?" Techno spoke slowly, a hint of fear in his monotone voice. Tommy's eyes went from Wilbur to Techno before things finally clicked in his mind and he instantly began to panic. 

"H-hey big man you should do Techno says, alright? It'd be pretty pog if you came over here so I could hug you! We can make hot chocolate! Techno isn't just the blood god, he's the hot chocolate god! I don't know how he does it! His hot chocolate is just legendary! It's so unfair." The boy ranted fear clouding his eyes. Wilbur nodded slowly at them turning his head looking back at the crater.

Lightning struck at the very edge of the crater opposite to where he was sitting and that was the last confirmation he needed. He shakily stood up flashing Techno and Tommy an unsure smile before his eyes slowly faded to a reddish-brown. "Can we put marshmallows in the hot chocolate? Ghotza puts tiny ones in the hot chocolate and it's so confusing." Tommy cackled loudly making Wilbur grin softly even Techno was smiling. It looked to be mostly out of relief though

. "Let's go home alright? I wanna boost my ego using drugged hot chocolate." Tommy's eyes widened as he tried to stutter out a response as Wilbur cackled. "WHAT THE FUCK TECHNOBLADE!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?- JESUS CHRIST! DRUGNOBLADE, DRUGNOBLADE, DRUGNOBLADE." Tommy screamed running towards Wilbur who was right beside them now.

Techno cackled as Wilbur wheezed putting his hands on his knees as he wheezed for air tears pricking his eyes. "You look like Parry the fucking platypus," Tommy muttered quietly, Wilbur just fell side-ways and let out a wheeze that could match Dreams.

Techno smiled at the two shaking his head as he continued walking in the direction of their house.

No one noticed the rain started to stop becoming little droplets that fell every couple of seconds. The sky was clear once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Point out any spelling mistakes in the comments, or just comment, and leave a Kudo! Bye, my friends!


	3. Field Of Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Wilbur get into a fight so SBI picks him up. Wilbur won't talk about it to him so he calls someone he will. Will Wilbur get the help he finally deserves, or will he disappear into the fog?

Wilbur could hide his emotions from Tommy, Techno somehow always knew how he felt but didn't want to push any boundaries by asking, and Phil- Phil was scared for Wilbur. So he did the only thing he felt he could do in this situation. He called Schlatt. 

Wilbur and Schlatt were friends till the end, the older version of Tommy and Tubbo, they were each other's lives, and Schlatt was one of the only people who could get him to open up. Honestly, sometimes they scare Phil with everything they get into. But one thing he knows he can count on is they do it together.

So when Wilbur came home with bruises covering his face, busted glasses, and red-rimmed eyes he knew something happened. Wilbur refused to talk about it so Phil brought him and the kids to a soccer field. 

The first thing Wilbur realized when he stepped outside of the car was the clouds. There was a huge cloud in the shape of a C with a single beam of sunlight shining through it. The light made the cloud look a pinkish-yellowish color with a blue base tone. Tall, thick, pine trees rested just under the clouds the thick fog on the ground adding to the experience.

He hummed quietly in satisfaction as Tommy ran towards to soccer field with a ball screeching about the length of it. Techno- Phil's partner in crime, his best friend, his ear buddie. Chuckled chasing after him as Phil grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur mumbled tiredly, not only was he beat up but the fog was making him tired. "Im just making a call, Wilbur. Do you wanna sit down and watch your brothers and Techno play?" Wilbur nodded and Phil smiled sympathetically, motioning towards a set of old bleachers

Wilbur made his way over to the bleachers, sliding against them and sighing as his back made contact with bruises on his back. He felt himself slip into a semi-peaceful sleep watching Techno and Phil through worried glances at him until finally, his eyes stayed shut.

"Damnit Wilbur what did they do to you?" He felt a hand cup his cheek- he knew that hand, that voices, that smell. He leaned into the touch without fully meaning to before his eyes slightly to see Schlatt crouched in front of him. Said ram was trying- and failing to mask his fury and worry. 

"I'm sorry..." Wilbur slurred nuzzling into Schlatts hand. "Oh, Wilbur... You did nothing wrong Princey." Schlatt assured his smile dropping when he noticed bruises on Wilbur's face, arms, and neck. And that was just what was visible. Schlatt growled making Wilbur flinch back, gaining a worried look from Phil along with Technoblades famous 'If you hurt them ill cut off your hands' look, probably directed at Schlatt.

Schlatt smiled sadly at him bringing him into a hug, well it was more if Wilbur sitting on Schlatt's leg and curling into his chest. Wilbur whimpered his bottom lip quivering as he curled into Schlatt even more, grabbing a first full of his shirt. A simple, "Was it Jared?" Broke the dam Schlatt softly carded his fingers through Wilburs hair, taking a mental note that it looked like some of it had been ripped out.

"Jared?" Called a soft voice from behind Schlatt, making said ram turn around to see a horrified Tommy, a furious Technoblade, and a downright murderous Philza. "Who is Jared?" Phil growled out, not missing the way Wilbur flinched, burying his head into Schlatts shirt. "His boyfriend," Schlatt muttered, his voice laced with venom. Phil's eyes widened in realization Techno's doing the same.

Tommy just shuffled awkwardly not knowing why everyone looked so mad. Tubbo, who came with Schlatt gave Tommy a side hug as he was also pretty confused. But to Wilbur, he just heard muffled voices, they went on and on until he couldn't breathe. And then a single clear, calm, collected voices called out. It said one thing. Run. And so he did.

He scrambled away from Schlatt, breath scrambled as he ran down the field ignoring the screams behind him. While he was asleep the sun had set so it was already night. He smiled running freely through the field, the fog is thicker than ever, and only getting thicker as he ran to the source. 

He faintly recognized that the water tower was a lot smaller a couple of minutes ago. Now it towered over him threateningly, but at this point, he didn't care. He ran towards the water tower before throwing himself down roughly screaming at the pain he laid against the metal of the huge tower. 

He hugged his knees to his chest openly sobbing. It wasn't like anyone can hear him. They were probably having fun. And he didn't mind, they deserved that at least.

He didn't deserve anything. Jared had told him that enough times for it to stick. Sometime during this blur of thoughts, they had caught up to him. He was just sitting there, sobbing. So Schlatt did the one thing that came naturally to him. Protected Wilbur.

He was surprisingly faster than Phil and Techno but that was probably because he was holding a thrashing Tommy and Techno was holding a crying Tubbo. At first, he didn't see Wilbur, but he sure as hell heard him. And it was heartbreaking to hear. When he did find him he was sure this was ten times worse than hearing him. He was just sitting there, crying, and his knees were bleeding- dear god he looked so scared. Nows, not the time to think about that though. 

"Hey, Princey- Wilbur im here, im here. Shhhh." He whispered curling around the talk boy and hugging him close. "I- i-it was so l-loud an- and I was so scared- and they told me to run-" Schlatt stared down at him with obvious confusion at his friend his mouth slightly parted. "-They?- who's they?" 

Wilbur shifted so he was leaning against Schlatt, tears still going down his face. "The voices? You don't have them?- Techno does... I think Phil has them too?" He said in a small voice that made even Schlatt want to give him the world. "That's okay Wilbur, that's okay..." Schlatt sighed holding him a little closer.

"You need to break up with Jared. This isn't alright. He shouldn't be doing something like this to you- no one should. And anyone who does will awnser to me." That got a chuckle out of Wilbur, who had mostly calmed down now. "We should get back," Wilbur murmured breathing softly, his breath tickling Schlatt's neck. "We should," he said softly, a smirk on his face. 

When neither one went to make a move they started laughing smiles on both their faces. "Im okay with spending a little more time with you." Wilbur looked up at Schlatt with a glint in his eyes that could bring the world to its knees. "Same here." 

Schlatt may lie a lot that's the life of a businessman- but for once he'd tell the truth because this was his Princey, his Wilbur, and he'd be damned if he let anyone ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! I worked really hard on it so leave a comment or a Kudo! And point out any spelling mistakes if you find them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this leave a Kudo and comment!


End file.
